Cogs
, Mover & Shaker, Corporate Raider, Short Change, and Backstabber]] Cogs are the main antagonists of Disney's Toontown Online,''of which are shown to be business robots that consistently attempt to conquer Toontown and turn it into a dull, grey, corporate wasteland. There is a total of thirty-two different cogs, with eight in each of the four corporate ladders, as well as a boss of each ladder. Each cog has their own strengths and weaknesses and a five level range; the higher they are in the corporate ladder, the higher their level range is, as well as their health. Cogs roam the streets of Toontown, taking over toon buildings by dropping cog buildings on top of them. Cogs can also be found in their respective Cog Headquarters. To fight the cogs, toons use gags to destroy them, since their programming cannot process a joke into raw data, as this will cause the Cog to malfunction and explode when it does. Ironically, the Cogs were created with puns in their programming, of which strangely means that if they were actually funny, they would malfunction and explode. History thumb|right|250px|The introduction to Cogs Cogs were the invention of the old chicken inventor Gyro Gearloose. However, they were probably not yet finished at the time. One day, investor and billionaire Scrooge McDuck visited Gyro's lab, only to find out that he wasn't there. Scrooge spotted a robot contraption, and thinking about how it would help toons and, of course, how it would make him a load of money. Thinking so, he activated it. However, the robot went haywire and started a machine that created even more robots - the cogs. The robot ordered the cogs to go and take over Toontown. Scrooge was captured by the robot, and nobody knows what happened next. Toontown is now in peril! It is now up to the Toon Resistance to stop the evil robot Cogs from taking over Toontown! The cogs Other types of cogs There are other types of cogs not located anywhere but inside cog headquarters or the cog boss battles. Skelecogs Skelecogs are unfinished cogs located in many places throughout cog headquarters. *Skelecogs are cogs based off of their skeletons. *Regular skelecogs are basic skelecogs that fight similar to average cogs. *Virtual skelecogs can only be found in the District Attorney's office. They are holograms and will appear when a toon fails a puzzle. They also don't reward with any jury notices or gag experience points, nor do they count as Cogs for Toontasks. *Version 2.0 cogs can currently only be found in Bossbot Headquarters. These cogs are much stronger than average cogs and skelecogs, as they have two shells. The first shell resembles the normal cogs. When defeated, the second shell (the skelecog) is revealed and must also be defeated. Goons Goons are one-eyed, walking robots located in Sellbot Factory, the Cashbot Mints, the District Attorney's office, and the Cashbot Vault. Goons walk around as security guards patrolling and searching for toons using their searchlights. If a toon is spotted in their searchlight, the toon will lose a certain number of laff points. A toon can temporarily disable a goon by jumping on its head. They can also be destroyed in the Sellbot Factory by pushing buttons that activate stomping machines, throwing them at the CFO, or in the CFO battle by dropping safes on them. These are the only cogs that cannot be destroyed by ordinary gag means, and you cannot engage them in battle. In battle In battle, cogs stand opposite from toons and strangly seem to politely take their turns attacking, with some being weak or strong, all of them targeting one or all of the toons in battle. Also, the cogs politely give the toons the first turn all the time, even though they hate them. When cogs are damaged by gags, the light on their chest (their health meter) will change colors. Green means the cog has full health (or mostly full). Yellow indicates the cog is 5-35% (somewhat) injured. Orange cogs have about half (50%) of their health missing. Red means the cog is almost defeated, and flashing red means the cog is defeated. If the Cog is 95% damaged, the health meter will slowly blink red, but it won't malfunction. When a cog loses all of its health, it will bend over, then its torso will spin around quickly, and the cog will explode. Levels and Health A cog's health can be determined by using this formula: (x + 1)(x + 2) *The variable ''x represents the cog's level. *This formula does not apply to level 12 cogs, whom have a health of 200, where as a level 12 cog, if it followed the formula, would have 182 health. Cog buildings Cog buildings are toon buildings that have been conquered by a cog. A cog building can be reverted back into a toon building if a toon or a group of toons successfully defeats the cogs inside the building. Cog buildings can have up to five floors, and you can tell how many there will be by looking at the number of circular lights just above the elevator. If a toon or a group of toons sucessfully defeat a cog building, they will have their face(s) and name(s) in potraits inside of the Toon shop on the wall. Field offices Field offices are a very special type of cog building given to the Mover & Shaker cogs as a reward from the Vice President. They always have two levels. The first level is a maze in a messy office and the second level has powerful Sellbots.You can also get SOS cards when you beat it. Cog headquarters Each cog type has a respective cog headquarters. Cog headquarters can be found at each corner of Toontown. They are the most dangerous places in the game and contain challenges and enemies that are not seen anywhere else. Cog invasions Cog invasions occur when a single type of cog invades every street in Toontown. During this phase, no other cog, except the invading cog, are roaming the streets and cog buildings. Field offices and boss battles are not affected by cog invasions. At this time, any gag that is used and worked successfully will earn the toon double skill points. Sounds Trivia *Some cogs have designs similar to another cog, such as the Cold Caller having a darker blue than the Short Change. *Three cogs are the only ones to have a non-alphabetical letter in their name, those being: Mover & Shaker, Two-Face, and Mr. Hollywood. * All three are Sellbots. *The Big Cheese and The Mingler are the only cogs to have the word "the" in their names. *Although cogs are robots some cogs appear to look like adult females. Examples include Name Dropper , The Mingler, Number Cruncher and Micromanager. *Although, the "Toon Resistance" section of the Toon News... for the Amused! states a cog's weakness, any gag can defeat the cog, and those cogs don't actually receive any more damage when that gag is used. These are put in as a funny reference. *The only Bossbot that can use a group attack is the Yesman. *The only Cashbot that can use a group attack is the Robber Baron. *Cogs on the Toontown website look different than in-game cogs. *You are able to send a friend request to a cog, but they will always say no, with the exception of extremely rare occasions, such as a glitch (possibly) or sending a friend request to a player who has hacked the Cog to give the control to him/her. *All cogs have trading cards except the Chief Executive Officer and the Chief Justice, because they were introduced after the trading cards were discontinued. *The cogs are shown to reply to some of the comments on Toontown's blog posts. *Some people pose as cogs in video sites and online forums. *On rare occasions, lower level Cogs will have a red light that is blinking at a medium speed, but they still malfunction. This will usually only happen on Cogs that are Level 3 or lower, since they have such a small enough amount of health for this to happen. *On some occasions, if a cog is knock-backed with multiple gags, the light will be orange, but the cog will explode. *In Toontown Beta, the cogs had no types. For example, Mover & Shaker Sellbot Level 5 would be Mover & Shaker Level 5 *The Toontown Target Practice game (now removed from the Disney website) featured cog starting battle phrases that are not found in Toontown Online. *Bean Counters and Downsizers look very similar, except Bean Counters are Cashbots and Downsizers are Bossbots. *The Big Cheese is the only level 7 cog that can't use a group attack. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cogs